Drunk On You
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: Percy's heart stopped beating. He opened his eyes and stared at the tan shoulder his head had previously been resting on, terrified. He looked at the blonde curls splayed across the pillow, and gulped./In which Percy's drunk, has a crush, and remembers nothing from the night before./ T for swearing. Percabeth AU oneshot./for Bellalou5's birthday. You're bella rad :)


**Based off prompt, _"Got drunk and broke into your apartment last night." _**

**Specially for ****bellalou5****'s birthday because she's absolutely wonderful.**

**You're awesome bella, and I hope you like this! :)**

**/posted in a rush and has not been proofread yet/**

* * *

><p>"Hello there gorgeous." Percy winked at the sight in front of him, swaying slightly.<p>

Slightly fuzzy in the streaky metal elevator door, his reflection winked back at him. That little flirt.

Percy's grin widened, "Well, aren't you pretty?" He asked his voice slurring.

Percy paused, mortified. _Pretty._ Embarrassed and high on testosterone, he looked around the empty elevator to make sure no-one else had heard that implication against his masculinity.

He coughed. "Pretty _damn hot._" He corrected hastily, just to be sure.

He grinned, feeling a little too pleased with himself. _Good save Percy._

"So," He said looking back at his reflection (who was_ totally_ giving him the eyes), "do you want me to buy you a drink?"

Attempting to be suave, he rested his arm against the door, gazing at his reflection, and then the elevator doors opened. He toppled over, only just managing to maintain his balance. Feeling humiliated, he backed up into the elevator and stood quietly until the old lady who had just entered got off at her floor.

As soon as she left, he sidled back up to his reflection and smiled. "We," he ran his hands through his hair, "got a little interrupted there."

His reflection copied his movements, and Percy decided it was progress.

The elevator dinged. Percy adjusted his half undone shirt, and glanced at the reflection.

"Call me." He mouthed, winking again.

The reflection winked in response, and mentally, Percy congratulated his smoothness. The elevator doors opened and he stumbled out. Using the wall as support, he staggered down the dimly lit hallway, singing loudly.

When he got to his apartment door, he tried the handle a few times. When it didn't open, Percy frowned. Tilting his head, he looked at the door, wondering why it hated him. He had probably hurt its feelings, and now it had locked him out. He stroked the door comfortingly.

"Hey," He said in his best soothing voice, "baby don't be like that. Let me in." He tried the handle again. Nothing happened.

Percy decided he needed to call Jason. Scrolling through his contacts, he searched for his name. He couldn't find it, and was just about to chuck his phone at the wall for letting him down as well, when he noticed something. _Superman. _Percy gasped. He had_Superman_ in his contact list? He pressed the dial button, excited.

After a few beeps, a voice answered, "_What?_"

Percy blinked, shocked. "Jason, is that you?"

"Um, yeah."

Percy's jaw dropped. No way. "You're Superman?"

"Haha, I get it, I have the hair. You're so witty. Now can you please find a new joke?"

Percy shook his head. _It was all coming together now. _"Oh my god." He said horrified, "Of course you're Superman. You're Clark Kent. You have the glasses and everything."

There was a pause, before Jason replied, "Percy, on a scale of one to ten, how drunk are you?"

Percy frowned. "Twelve and a half."

"Oh god." Jason groaned, "Okay I'm coming to get you."

In the background, Percy heard a voice say, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Pipes, its Percy." He heard Jason reply, his voice muffled.

Percy smirked, before realizing Jason couldn't see him. "Ooooh, you're with _Piper_." Percy grinned. "Piper and Clark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Percy?"

"Yes, Clark?

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Now tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"I'm at my apartment door." Percy told him diligently.

"What? Why are you at the door?" Jason asked him.

Percy looked around, making sure no-one else could hear him. "I don't know how to get in." He whispered.

"Percy, do you have a key?"

Percy fumbled in his pockets. "No."

Jason sighed. "You have a spare key under the mat."

Percy stuck his hand under the mat, grasping cold metal. "Found it." He said proudly.

"Okay, now open the door."

Percy stuck his hand out, trying to focus on the lock. After missing it a couple of times, he managed to thrust the key in, and turned the lock. The door clicked, and he shoved it open.

"I'm in!" Percy exclaimed. "Thanks, Clark."

"You're a moron."

Percy ignored him, revelling in his accomplishment. "Have fun with Piper!" He told Jason. "Use protection!" He hung up, dumping his phone on the couch, and kicking his shoes off.

Stumbling in the dark, he padded his way to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

He took off his jeans and threw them on the ground. Looking down at his boxers, he contemplated pulling them off, and then decided he liked the Nemo print too much.

He pulled back the covers of his duvet and collapsed into bed blissfully.

;;

When Percy woke up, the first thing he noticed was his throbbing headache. Mainly because it was pounding. Through his skull. He groaned, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight steaming into the room.

He turned a little, burying his face in his pillow. He snuggled his head further. It was warm and smooth and soft.

Percy stopped. And it was _moving._

Percy's heart stopped beating. He opened his eyes nervously and stared at the tan shoulder his head had previously been resting on, terrified. He looked at the blonde curls splayed across the pillow, and gulped.

Peering over, he caught sight of her face and his worst fears were confirmed.

He was spooning Annabeth. Annabeth his neighbour. Annabeth the girl he was seriously crushing on despite the fact she was totally out of his league. Annabeth the girl he was in bed with _right now_.

Holy shit. He was in bed. With Annabeth. Percy wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. Then, a sudden, horrifying realization crashed him back down to earth.

He was only in his boxers. He was spooning Annabeth, practically naked. Fuck.

He had potentially _had sex with Annabeth._

_Fuckfuckfuck._

Desperately, he tried to recall the events of the night before. Nothing.

His heart thudded against his chest so hard he was afraid its vibrations would wake Annabeth up.

Annabeth. Crap. _He had been drunk last night_ (and it was safe to think she had been too, because there was no way in hell someone like as perfect as her would ever feel any sort of attraction to him while she was sober.)

They had both been intoxicated.

He had taken advantage of her.

_He was a despicable human being,_ he decided, _he was piece of shit._

Annabeth was going to hate him.

Percy loosened his arms around her, guilt weighing down on his shoulders. As he tried to retract his arms, Annabeth turned around to face him and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Percy swallowed hard. Shit. _Shit._

He tried to slide out of bed away from her, hoping he would be able to have to time to make her a nice breakfast before apologizing for what he had done. He was pondering on whether to make her coffee or tea, before coming to the decision that it was safer to not give her a hot drink in case she tried to throw it at him.

And he was convinced she would throw it at him. He had had_ sex _with her for Christ's sake. He was a terrible person.

Shifting himself further away from her, he accidentally slipped off the edge of the bed, and let out a strangled yell as he landed on the floor.

Annabeth jolted awake and sat up, pulling her duvet to her chest. She looked to the source of noise and her eyes, still droopy from sleep, widened a little. "_Percy?_"

Percy gulped, standing up immediately. "Annabeth, I swear, I'm so sorry. _Please_ forgive me."

Annabeth's eyes were transfixed on Percy's chest. "W-what are you doing here?" She said, shocked. "With only your _boxers_ on?"

"Annabeth, please don't hate me."

Reluctantly Annabeth pulled her gaze away from Percy's hipbones, revealed by his slipping boxers and searched is face. "I don't understand."

Blushing, Percy grabbed a pillow from the bed and tried to cover up his bare body. "I swear, Annabeth, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with you."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "_Sleep with me?_"

"We were drunk Annabeth. I don't remember anything."

Annabeth blinked, confused. "Drunk?"

"Well, I was drunk." He looked at her desperately, "I swear I would never have even dreamt of sleeping with you if I wasn't drunk."

A strange expression passed over Annabeth's face. "Never?" She echoed.

Percy, oblivious, shook his head frantically. "Ever."

Annabeth looked at him. "Right."

"I'm really, really sorry Annabeth." He said sincerely, "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You'll do _anything?_"

Percy nodded.

"Well," Annabeth said, "You can start by making me breakfast."

Percy nodded again, and hurried to the kitchen.

Annabeth smirked as she watched him leave, gazing that glorious butt of his.

She was going to have fun with this.

;;

Percy, now fully clothed, and oblivious to the disappointed look on Annabeth's face, was loading pancakes onto a plate.

Annabeth came up behind him and inspected him. "Are those pancakes?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

"And you've made them in the shape of a circle?"

"Do you not like circles?" Percy asked her nervously.

Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "Well you know, I thought you'd make them a little more special, considering you're so sorry."

Percy glared at the disappointing excuse of pancakes he had made. He looked at her, pleading. "What should I do?"

"You could drizzle syrup letters on them." She suggested.

"Of course!" Percy said eagerly. "What would you like me to write?"

Annabeth tapped her chin. "Maybe something along the lines of, '_I'm sorry we banged.'_"

Percy blushed furiously before grabbing the syrup bottle.

A few minutes later, Percy presented Annabeth with his handiwork.

Annabeth frowned before handing the plate back. "Is that really what you call a cursive 'r' Percy? Do it again."

;;

"Massage your…_back?_" Percy asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "Yep."

"You want me t-to massage your b-back?"

Annabeth smiled, enjoying the adorable shade of pink tinging his cheeks. "Here's some massage oil." She said, presenting him with a plastic bottle.

Annabeth lay on her bed on her front. "Go on." She prodded.

Percy's hand's shook as he lifted her shirt up as much as he dared.

Hands shaking and blushing furiously, he began to get to work.

;;

"Annabeth?" Percy said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't sleep with you did I?"

"Nope."

"I was just drunk as hell and came into the wrong apartment, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"And I've just spent the morning remaking you pancakes because my letters weren't cursive enough."

"Oh yes."

"I'm a complete moron."

"Yeah you are." Annabeth gave him a conspiratorial smile. She sat up and faced him. "But at least," She said, leaning in close, "you're a moron with a date tonight."

Percy dropped the bottle of massage oil, his eyes widening.

Annabeth stood up, smirking at the expression on his face. "Pick me up at 7." She winked, making her way to her living room.

;;

(He was still smiling when he knocked on her door at 6:55. He just couldn't wait until 7.)

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>okay to all my TLGATS readers especially, I'm currently on a semi-hiatus, and I will post an AN explaining everything as soon as I stop being terrified of your reactions. <em>I'm not discontinuing it. <em>**

**i love you guys :)**

**(especially you Bella! Happy Birthday. Go buy yourself some aloe vera juice :))**


End file.
